


Three's Company

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has a new idea for the three of them.  Kink Bingo, for the square "double penetration."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

The first time Souji brings it up, Yosuke looks confused. "Dude, we do that all the time, remember? You're way too nice to not let us screw you if we ask, even if you're already sleeping with the other one of us," he reminds him.

Kanji nods his agreement. "Actually, didn't we just do that a couple nights ago? Your memory going or somethin', Senpai?" he asks.

Souji sighs. "That isn't what I meant," he explains. "We have had sex where you've both been inside me at once, and I know that. I was talking about having you both inside me in the same place."

The other two freeze, going bright red. "At... once?" Kanji croaks, clearly letting the mental image get to him.

Yosuke isn't much better. "H-h-hey, not that that isn't really hot and everything, but wouldn't that hurt you? A lot?" he asks, stammering.

"With enough lubricant..." Souji trails off. He doesn't really want to discuss the more exciting parts of his sexual history, like sleeping with his Incubus Persona. Fun, but embarrassing.

"We could talk about it. Um. Definitely." Kanji is still blushing, not meeting Souji's gaze. "Yosuke-senpai, c'mere a sec."

Yosuke shifts over next to them, and the two have a hushed conversation. Souji doesn't catch any significant words out of it, not before they turn back to him. "Okay," Yosuke says, summing up their verdict.

Souji smiles. "Good."

The subject comes up again the next time they have sex, when they're all already naked and Yosuke is behind Souji with two lubed fingers inside of him. When he takes them out and starts moving, Souji stops him with a groaned, "You'll need more lube than that. And more stretching."

Reminded of their agreement, Yosuke fumbles with the lube before applying it to his fingers again and continuing to stretch Souji, this time with three fingers. "This good, partner?"

Souji nods. Yosuke lubes himself up and slides in, resting a while in Souji's ass to let him get used to it. It's a pleasantly full feeling.

"Kanji..." Souji says, breath slightly hitching.

"S-Senpai," Kanji breathes. Yosuke passes the lube to Kanji, on the other side of him, who applies it to himself before he slowly pushes in.

Souji lets out a groan. It hurts and it burns, the stretching. But he can get used to it, has been able to get used to anything. He waits a while, then orders, "One of you can move now."

Yosuke pushes in further, sliding against Kanji as he does so. All three of them shudder, Souji loudest of all. "N-now you, Kanji."

Kanji doesn't need to be prompted. He presses forward as gently as he can, kissing Souji as he does so and muffling the upperclassman's moan.

The three of them build up a growing, alternating rhythm that makes Souji gasp. And groan. And nearly wail. For someone usually so quiet in bed, the noise is startling. Nearly every movement sends bolts of pleasure through him unlike the ones he's had before.

"Hah... hah... can't believe you talked me into this, partner..."

"I don't know what exactly - nngh! - possessed me to suggest it."

"Unless one of you guys is complaining, d-don't we have more important things to focus on right now?"

Souji comes before Kanji can even get a hand in between them. Yosuke is the second, following soon after as Souji tightens even more around them. Kanji gets in a few more thrusts after that before shuddering.

The two of them pull out, rolling onto their backs on the bed.

Yosuke announces, "That was awesome."


End file.
